Oblivious Phin CHALLENGE
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "Episode by episode, summer by summer, Phineas Flynn has seemed to show only oblivion towards Isabella's feelings. But is he really that oblivious? Is there something else going on in that triangular mind?" Want a mini challenge to warm you up for school? Come on over and be many! (This is not only a Phinbella prompt) SO HAVE FUN :)
1. A Challenge? A CHALLENGE!

**Hello World!**

**This is Purpl3Pickl3 here.**

**Sorry guys, this aint a story, but a challenge.**

**A CHALLENGE? A CHALLENGE!**

**Okay, so here is the prompt:**

_**Episode by episode, summer by summer, Phineas Flynn has seemed to show only oblivion towards Isabella's feelings. But is he really that oblivious? Is there something else going on in that triangular mind?**_

**Voila!**

**So let me clear this up. THIS IS NOT TOTALLY A PHINBELLA PROMPT. It's what you make of it. Are you a Ferbella shipper? Thats fine too! Anything can work. This is what you make of it. You can make it a story adding plot to it or just be a small paragraph only about his feelings and nothing more. It can be short or long or whatever you want.**

**Here are the restrictions though:**

**You NEED to insert Phineas' point of view in all of thins.**

**You CAN'T use OC's. I want this to completely follow the show.**

**You NEED to be completely honest and actually think about it.**

**DEADLINES: Author sign up (please be many): September 1- September 15**

** Story Published: September 15- October 21**

** Winner(s) Announced: HALLOWEEN :)**

**I'm still shaky on what or if the winners get so if you can give me suggestions, I would love that (but nothing if for sure).**

**I will post another "Chapter" on September 15th with all the contestants names.**

**Please do this! I would love to see your point of view :)**

**Have Fun with it!**

**:)**

**Clala**


	2. Answer to all your Questions

**Hello Again!**

**Soooo 4 amazing people signed up for this:**

**Phinabella16**

**iheartphinabella05**

**Whythis**

**14AmyChan**

**Thats awesome thank you soooo much! Can't wait to see your stories.**

**Still, this would be more fun with more people... So I've decided you can sign up until October first even though stories can still be let out by September 15th.**

**Many people asked questions and I will clear them up for EVERYONE**

**Here are clarifications:**

**The story can be AS LONG as you want**

**It can have ANY Rating (keep it real guys)**

**They HAVE to be pretty much the same age (2 or 3 years won't hurt thou)**

**NO OCs. Please.**

**HAS to have Phineas's opinion in some part.**

**DOES NOT HAVE TO BE PHINBELLA STORY.**

**You sign up by just telling me.**

**Im hoping a bunch of people do this so please? Pretty please? With donkleberries on top?**

**Now for the Shape of the story. And how you present it.**

**You can Chose ANY TITLE.**

**You can Chose ANY Summary.**

**Please include Oblivious Phin Challenge by Purpl3Pickl3 somewhere either in the title or summary.**

**THATS IT.**

**I hope that by Sunday when I release another note like this, there will be many more of you. Have fun!**


	3. Deadlines and SIgned Up

**Okay, Here I go.**

**First I would like to say:**

**Sorry for answering so late, my Fanfiction usually goes through my email but it somehow landed into spam.  
SOOOOO SORRY :(**

**Yup, it's weird. So thats why I wasn't answering people, I'm gonna try to fix that problem. I'm really excited that so many people want to participate.**

**The deadline to sign up is basically non existant right now.**

**But there is a publishing Deadline: October 25th.**

**OFFICIALLY. IGNORE ANY OTHER DEADLINE**

**OCTOBER 25TH IS THE RIGHT ONE.**

**If your story is up but you didn't sign up, YOU'RE GOOD (just follow the guidlines)**

**IF your story isn't up, no matter if u signed up or not, YOU AINT GOOD. Sorry, but that's it.**

**RESULTS WILL COME OUT OCTOBER 31st.**

**So ya, you can still enter :)**

**Right now finished stories are from:**

**Phinbella16**

**14AnyChan**

**Kale Bishop**

**iheartphinabella05**

**So that's four.**

**I'd love to see more!**

**And good job to the people who published.**

**YOU GUYS WERE GREAT.**

**ANy questions? Private essage me, and I will check my spam.**

**CLALA IS OUT!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Wrapping Up

**So the deadline is here! I hope all of you have fun!**

**Here are the participants that published:**

**Phinbella16**

**14AnyChan**

**Kale Bishop**

**iheartphinabella05**

**Whythis**

**EpicThoth3**

**I tried to comment on all of them, tell me if I forgot about a comment or even a story**

**AND YOU STILL HAVE 5 hours to publish :)**

**Although I doubt anyone will.**

**I will announce the winners on October 31st!**

**Until then, GOOD LUCK!**

**CLALA**


	5. WINNER

**Okay! I am so sorry about being late on this. My fanfiction account wasn't cooperating with me so I couldn't post this but I wrote it, so here it is.**

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**You guys really have talent and are amazing writers. I enjoyed reaing every dingle one of your fics and they aere surprisingly all very different and original.**

**It was very hard to choose because they were so good and well written with great sories.**

**But of course there always needs to be a winner...**

**So I have chosen...**

**EPICTHOTH3 with Chapter 9 of her fic quote of the day.**

**Not only was it sweet and logical like all of the fics out there, it just had a little of something I have never really seen before in writing and it beautifully impressed me.**

**YOU GUYS ALL DID GREAT THOUGH!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SUCH AMAZING WRITERS AND NEVER EVER GIVE UP! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TALENT.**

**And maybe, you never know, I could do another challenge so that you guys could win :)**

**EpicThoth3 can PM me asking what you would want as a prize... (It can litterally be anything)**

**And all of the others, I wish I could all give you a prize for participating, if you have any ideas that can take a small amount of time because I do want to make a difference between prizes.**

**Again Thank you so much for participating, you guys were great.**

**(I may post one last chapter with prize ideas and maybe a little surprise...**

**:)**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**CLARA**

**So yah, that was it, I'm sorry for the delay, and again, thank you so much.**


End file.
